Jacquard machines are used to weave patterns in pile fabrics. In face-to-face weaving, there are in fact two ground fabrics: the upper or top fabric and the under or bottom fabric, which have their pile sides turned to each other and, during the weaving, are connected by a pile warp end. The pile warp end can take three positions during weaving, respectively, above the upper ply, in the middle between the two fabrics, or under the lower ply. It is the jacquard machine which puts each pile warp end in one of these positions before each pick.
Belgian Patent No. 894.283 describes then pulley-block drive open shed jacquard machine in which one end of the pulley band terminates at a hook of the jacquard machine and the other terminates at a movable suspension apparatus, while the harness pulley bands are respectively fixed at one end to the harness band and at the other at a fixed suspension apparatus.
The movable suspension apparatus is made up of one or more movable boards to which the end of one or more pulley bands are affixed so that they terminate sectionally and can be controlled in accordance with a particular program.
Such a pulley-block drive assumes the advantages of an open shed jacquard machine with pulley-blocks, avoids the disadvantage that there must be two hooks for each programmable point, and combines a maximum of possible patterns with a minimum floorspace.
Where the boards in the said Belgian patent are driven by a cam through a lever mechanism and therefore a separate drive is required, it is the goal of the present invention to eliminate this supplementary drive.